The present disclosure relates to a nozzle structure for a hydrogen gas burner apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-201417 discloses a nozzle structure for a burner in which a combustion gas is premixed with air, so that generation of NOx is suppressed. In such nozzle structures for burners, hydrocarbon gases and the like are often used as combustion gases.